Comfort Me
by Ninja Gaijin
Summary: Based on R2 ep.7. Kallen approached the sulking Lelouch. He asked her to comfort him. She tried.


Description: Based on R2 ep.7. Kallen approached the sulking Lelouch. He asked her to comfort him. She tried.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters are property of Sunrise and I do not own them, nor do I do this for profit. Any similarity to actual people, names, and/or events is coincidental and unintentional. This story contains situations and scenes not suitable for minors so if you are not yet an adult then stop reading.

Story based on Code Geass R2 episode 7 and written sometime after subs came out.

Comments? Ideas? Requests? I would welcome them; contact me at ninjaxgaijin at yahoo com. Enjoy your reading.

--

Comfort Me

A Code Geass fanfic

By: Ninja Gaijin

PoV: KALLEN STADTFELD/KOUZUKI KAREN

He sat there, holding a syringe of Refrain to be shot into his arm.

He said something about the drug bringing back people's dear past. I did what I had to do.

"Don't mess around!"

I grabbed his hand and threw away the syringe.

"What does one loss mean?! Just think of another plan and make up for your loss!"

He said nothing. It's not like him to be like this.

We did fail on our mission to intercept and capture the new Governor-General of Area 11, Nunnally vi Britannia, but perhaps it was not just that one loss. I suspect there was something more, something beyond my ken. It was not like Lelouch to sink this low, even to the point of resorting to that devil drug!

The drug that took away my real mother from me!

"Give me orders, like usual," I pleaded, "You want me to get in a Knightmare? Or act as bait?"

His orders were what kept me going after all.

…And it was his orders that I have missed during the past year, a year of hopelessness and disorientation.

Please, Lelouch. Snap out of it. We need you to be yourself. To guide us to the victory you have promised.

I …need your orders.

"I'll do anything you say!"

He stirred and smirked.

"Then…" he said with a pause, "…comfort me."

I was startled for a second, surprised by the consequences of my own words.

"Uh…?"

He stood and walked towards me until he got close. Very close.

"There are things you can do as a woman, aren't there?"

He reached towards my face to kiss me.

His lips.

His eyes.

I knew about that unusual power of his, the power to command people into doing his bidding.

I have asked him whether he had used it on me, to make me become his devoted supporter.

He said no. I followed him out of my own free will, he told me.

I did what he ordered because I wanted to.

Somehow that realization made me unsettled and peaceful at the same time.

I have become his willing pawn.

And he had just ordered me to comfort him.

And maybe, this time, it was all that I could do.

He was never this bold before. He wrapped his arm around my waist, drawing me ever closer. I can smell his scent right in front of me. I let him do what he intended to do.

I let his warm lips land on mine.

The kiss lasted for a few moments… our first kiss, actually.

But not mine.

Unlike the Kallen of the past year, I had become rather… experienced in the business of comforting people. No thanks to that stint as a bunny girl in the Tower of Babel casino.

With our bodies this close, I could not fail to notice the effects of the embrace on Lelouch's body.

The bunny girl job gave me a new set of reflexes… and perhaps it might be okay to use them to help Lelouch.

At least it would be better than Refrain.

"Should I?" I asked him as we broke the kiss. His face was sad yet craving; the face of someone who had been denied of something he longed for.

He nodded without saying anything. I started a routine I had learned unwillingly a few months ago.

I knelt in front of him and folllowed that routine.

He seemed to have lost his balance for a moment after he released everything, as he staggered back a step. I fixed his clothes, and then wiped my lips.

I thought of giving him another kiss. But I don't think he would appreciate it now. Besides, he did not look any better than before; his eyes still had that defeated look.

Maybe he did not need that kind of comfort. He needed another.

This was not the Lelouch/Zero I know and admire. I need to wake that one up.

And so I slapped him across the face.

--SLAP!

"Get a hold of yourself, Lelouch! Right now, you're Zero! Live up to your responsibility as the one who showed us our dreams!" I screamed.

It hurt me to hurt him, but I felt that might be the better thing to do rather than letting him sulk and crumble, taking refuge in meaningless things.

It wasn't that I did not want to comfort him physically like what I just did. More than anything else, I need to get him back to what he should be.

Just like what he did to me when we talk just before the destruction of the Tower of Babel casino.

Because he was Zero, and nobody else can take over that role.

"Deceive us until the very last...!" I said, as my emotions bubble. "Play your role as Zero to the fullest!"

With that, I could no longer hold back. As tears started to fall, I turned and ran away.

END

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Please send all feedback, suggestions, flames, angry threats etc. to ninjaxgaijin at yahoo com or you can leave reviews using the site's review functions (if possible).


End file.
